Experiments Between Friends
by HP-reader22
Summary: Hermione gets a special book and has some fun with Ginny. Ginny shows Ron what she can do, and Bill and Fleur have a good night. Part two of my HG/GW canon. Some light Weasleycest. Femme slash. Don't like don't read. M for: NU MU FM LS SS MM. Seeger profile for abbrs. I'm not JK Rowling. Enjoy!
1. The Silencing Charm

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read part one of THE BOOKWORM AND THE FIREBUSH. Get ready for part two! I am not JK Rowling. In later chapters of this part, Ginny and Hermione wi have some long-awaited sex (as will Bill and Fleur), but for now they're still just masturbating. Will they ever admit their love for each other? We'll see. Also, expect some light Ron/Ginny Weasleycest in the next chapter. Femslash. Don't like don't read. Rated M for: NU, MU, FM, SS, LS, MM. See my profile for abbrs. Enjoy!**

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" yelled the gathered Weasleys, Potters, Grangers, and Blacks (well, just Sirius really) as Mrs. Weasley lowered the chocolate cake down in front of the new seventeen year old witch. The cake was simple, with pink frosting that said "Happy 17!" On the face of the cake. There were seventeen matching, pink candles, but none of them were lit.

"Do you need a match, Molly?" asked a slightly confused Mrs. Granger, searching through her pocket book.

"No thank you, deary," responded Mrs. Weasley. "We have a tradition that the first spell a witch or wizard performs without the Trace is to light his or her own seventeenth birthday candles."

"Oh," said Hermione, "That's sounds good."

The brown haired witch took out of her back pocket her beautiful wand and lit it with a simple spell. Her muggle parents gasped and watched intently. They had never really seen magic, as their daughter wasn't allowed to perform it outside of Hogwarts. But she was seventeen now, and as she lit the seventeenth candle with magic, she thought of the new, magical life ahead of her. Two seats away, Ginny thought of all the wonderful silencing charms that her best friend could now produce.

With all of the candles lit, Hermione blew them out. Cheers and clapping arose from her family and friends.

After the last piece of cake was eaten by a not-so reluctant Ron, Mrs. Weasley made an announcement about the sleeping arrangements.

"Alright then," she began, "Harry and Sirius are going back to Grimmauld Place, and Ron, you're in your own room with George tonight, and Hermione, dear, you're in Ginny's bedroom, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger are in the second floor guest room, and Arthur and I are in our room. Any questions? Good."

Hermione's parents looked thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry, said Hermione, "I'll help."

They smiled. She led then up the rickety staircase to the guest room. There, she bid her mom and dad goodnight.

No sooner had Hermione's father closed the door than her best friend grasped her hand and pulled her forcefully into their room across the hall.

"Whoa!" said the brunette, "Someone seems a little rambunctious!"

"That's because," said Ginny, hoisting shirt over her head, and, in the process pushing out her bra-covered breasts in a very arousing way, "Tonight we can use a silencing charm."

"I'll cast one now," answered Hermione, very excited at the prospects of the two of them (Ginny especially) being allowed to moan as loud as they wanted for the first time since the lake.

Masturbation was still good done silently, but Ginny had to pace herself so that her orgasm wouldn't surprise her into moaning. It would be nice to finally let loose.

Hermione cast the charm and pulled her blue birthday dress over her head. The garments strapless design didn't lend itself to a bra, so Hermione's small breasts bounced freely once the dress was removed. Her dark brown nipples hardened instantly, and the brunette gave them a satisfying twist, sending shivers down her spine and moistening her eager vagina.

Ginny saw that the charm had been cast and yelled at the top of her lungs, "PUSSY!" When the entire house didn't immediately bare down on their room, the pair knew it was safe to be as loud as they wanted. Ginny smiled with delight as she unclasped her pale yellow bra. Her pink nipples (which capped the redheads tiny breasts) hardened as well and Ginny twisted them as Hermione had done.

The older girl, meanwhile, pulled down her white lace panties, and, on her seventeenth birthday, stood in front of Ginny (who was fumbling with her blue jeans) in her birthday suit. The irony did not escape the clever witch.

Ginny, as it happened, had pulled down her jeans and pink-and-white striped cotton panties in one fell swoop. Both girls flopped onto Ginny's bed, and lay back with their heads on the pillow. Ginny's left hand reached up to cup and fondle Hermione's eager left breast. The brunette reached her left hand up to Ginny's right breast and rubbed the taut nub in between her thumb and forefinger. Ginny's right hand plunged past her thin, orange curls to the organ which she loved so much and began rubbing beautiful circles around her pink and erect clitoris. Hermione, beside her on the bed, reached past her thick, chocolate brown pubic hair to her own vulva, which she spread open with her thumb and middle finger, leaving her index finger to circle her own wanton clitoris.

After six minutes of vigorous rubbing and occasional moaning, Ginny's orgasm hit her like a brick wall. She screamed and shook, but luckily the silencing charm made it seem to the rest of the Burrow that the girls were doing something quiet, like braiding each other's hair, not masturbating furiously and coming hard.

Witnessing Ginny's frenzy of exultations, Hermione experienced one of her own, moaning aloud and snapping her legs shut as she came, shaking happily, beside her post-orgasmic best friend.

Both girls regained their breathing and glowed with pleasure. Hermione, still buck naked in Ginny's bed, said "G'night," and reached for the light switch, darkening the room and falling asleep in bed with her red haired roommate.


	2. De-Gnoming the Garden

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. It's been a busy couple of weeks. Thanks to all my followers and favoriters (if that's a word). There will be some light Weasleycest in this chapter, but no actual sex between siblings. The Hermione/Ginny femmeslash will begin in the chapter after next. As I didn't fully explain it in the last Author's Note, Hermione is entering her seventh year, and Ginny her sixth. Voldemort was killed at the end of book four. Harry is in a relationship with Romilda Vane and Ron is in a relationship with Lavender Brown. Without further ado...Enjoy!**

'God she's beautiful,' thought Hermione when she woke up naked in beside an also-naked Ginny Weasley in the redhead's bed the next morning. Hermione admired her supple, creamy skin, her beautiful, dark orange hair, her long, lean legs, her muscular stomach, her small but exquisitely round breasts and their soft, pink nipples, her wonderful hips, and finally the part she liked best, the girl's smooth, pink folds, nestled happily benath a beautiful bush of orange pubic hair.

The sight of the sleeping, nude Weasley brought enticing thought's of hot, lesbian sex to Hermione's brain, and a delicious amount of lubricating wetness to her eager vagina. Hermione lay on her side, and lifted up her right leg to open up her inner sanctum. She used her middle finger to swirl the clear fluids of her virgin hole around her much-more heavily-used clitoris, the little organ that had been her best friend since that wonderful day of discovery back when she was fourteen years old.

She proceeded to rub her favorite body part for a solid five minutes, slowly getting faster, and trying to make sure that her orgasm was as quiet and non-moving as possible so to avoid waking up her best friend.

That plan went out the window, however, when Ginny turned onto her side, landing her soft cheek right onto Hermione's ample breast. The sudden feeling of her best friend one of her most sensitive areas skyrocketed Hermione to an earth-shattering orgasm, which resulted in loud moaning and heavy shaking on the part of the brunette. Luckily, the silencing charm still up from last night prevented everyone else from hearing Hermione's sweet release, but not so with Ginny, who opened her eyes, confused, to see a panting, red-faced, post-orgasmic Hermione Granger looking down at her.

Ginny smiled. Even though she had been woken from her slumber, it had been by a moaning Hermione, coming hard with her image in mind, and so it was okay with her.

Ginny and Hermione both leaned back and Hermione turned to look at the clock on the nightstand beside her.

"Shit," she swore, "I need to get going!"

That day, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger were going shopping for a girls' day out. They would go to Madam Malkin's first, then the Leakey Cauldron for lunch. Later, Flourish and Blott's for Hermione's sake. Mrs. Weasley also wanted to say hello to Fred and George at the joke shop.

"If you don't shower and get downstairs soon," cautioned Ginny, "They'll leave without you."

The younger witch was a little bummed out not to be going with her best friend and their respective mothers on the expedition, but while Mr. Granger showed Mr. Weasley the basics of the Muggle World, she and Ron had some much needed de-gnoming to do in the garden. She also planned to ask Ron a couple questions about being attracted to someone else. She was beginning to have feelings for a certain someone, and she wasn't quite sure how to express it. Hermione, meanwhile, had gotten up and hopped into the shower in the bathroom off of Ginny's room. She yelled to Ginny through the steamy water.

"Hey, Ginny," she said, "I'm sorry I flicked the bean without you."

"It's nothing," responded Ginny from her bed, still naked and not in any mood to do something about it.

"Feel free to rub one off while I'm in here."

"I do kind of feel like squeezing the peach a little bit before I go de-gnome the garden with Ron."

"Go ahead, Gin, I don't mind." responded the brunette.

Flicking the bean, rubbing one off, squeezing the peach...Hermione had taught Ginny so many words for her new favorite activity since the older witch had taught Ginny how to perform the act just three weeks prior.

Ginny had to admit that while masturbation was extremely fun, she sometimes felt that it could get a little repetitive. Circling her clitoris like a horny vulture was enjoyable, and always got the job done, but sometimes Ginny desired more techniques. She had casually mentioned it to her font of sexual information, Hermione, a few times, and the older witch had only replied jokingly that the "circling method" had gotten her off just fine for the past three years, and that one ought not to mess with success. Ginny disagreed, but as everything she knew about the mysterious area between her legs she had learned from Hermione, she conceded that without the older witch on board, nothing more could be accomplished between her eager vulva and her appeasing right hand.

As she thought all of this, that very same right hand was moving quickly past her breasts, belly button, and bush to that very same, very eager vulva, and using it's nimble fingers to circle in the only way she knew how her wanton clitoris.

Hermione turned off the water and exited the shower. She left the bathroom and Ginny, still masturbating herself, followed the older witch with her eyes, watching her pull on a pair of white, cotton panties, blue jeans, a tan bra, a white, lacy camisol, and a pink shirt. Ginny practically came right then when the brunette winked at the masturbating witch. As Hermione left, Ginny continued her ministrations for another couple of minutes and shook her release. She smiled and entered the shower, thinking about the brown-haired girl she always though of when she came.

Ginny exited the shower in her pink bathrobe and combed her long, wet, red hair. She didn't bother with panties, a bra, or any other clothes as she exited her bedroom and went downstairs. She would've needed to change into gardening clothes in the end anyway, so why not cut out the middle man, so to speak.

Ginny stumbled down the rickety stairs of the Burrow. She made her way into the front room just in time to see off Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and her own mother. She hugged the first and last goodbye and sat down on the couch beside Ron. Their father and Mr. Granger had left hours ago so that Mr. Weasley could observe the phenomenon known as "Rush Hour."

Ron laughed at Ginny, seeing his sister prepared for gardening in a pale, purple bathrobe.

"So," he asked, "You're gonna help me de-gnome the garden in that?"

"You know I couldn't!" she retorted, "I'd bend over to get one of the little buggers and you'd see all the way up my snatch!"

"Oi!" Ron mock-yelled, "I don't wanna think about my little sister's snatch!"

"What about Lavender?" asked Ginny playfully.

"What about Lavender?" repeated Ron.

"D'you wanna think about her pussy?" clarified Ginny.

"Maybe..." responded the wizard .

"You sly dog," continued Ginny, "How far have you guys actually gone?"

"Well," answered Ron, "Let's just say that after Christmas holiday, Lav was sore for a week."

"You fucked her?!" asked a shocked Ginny.

"If course I bloody fucked her!" answered Ron.

"What does it feel like?" asked Ginny serenely.

"To fuck someone?" asked Ron.

"No," clarified Ginny, "To be in love."

"Oh...um, well..." answered Ron, "You feel complete around them, like nobody else would do, like you couldn't go on without 'em." Ron sat silently besides his little sister on the couch for a minute, then returned to his comic self. "Why, are you in love with someone?"

"Maybe..." Ginny said playfully, "Anyway it's none of your business. So, what does it feel like to fuck someone?" Ginny laughed.

"I think you know, miss masturbator," said Ron, shocking Ginny, "Always paddling your pink canoe night and day!"

"What?!" screamed Ginny, "How did you know?!"

"Well, for one, your showers went from three minutes to ten," Ron answered, "and two, there's only one reason a witch like Hermione would cast a silencing charm. Don't worry...I do it too. Everyone does."

Ginny went from sulking to laughing. "I didn't need to know that."

After a short silencing of looking away from each-other, the two siblings looked straight into their counterpart's eyes.

"Are you also extremely horny now," said Ron, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah," responded Ginny.

"D'you mind if I..." started Ron, "De-gnome my garden, so to speak?"

Ginny laughed.

"Only if you never call it that again," she said, "and only if you let me join you."

"Alright," he said, "Let's go."

For Ginny it was easy, all she had to do was untie her bathrobe and open up her chest, stomach, and pubic triangle to the world, and more immediately, her older brother.

As Ron pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his blue jeans, Ginny thought about what they were about to do. Was it incest? No, she thought, they were only going to touch themselves. Was it right? She wasn't sure, but she had always been very close to Ron, and they had always shown each-other what was going on in between their respective legs at various points in childhood, and this would be no different...except that now they would be touching those bits in between their legs...and making them hard and wet...and orgasming...and, well, it was too late to stop by that time; Ron had removed his boxers, revealing his seven inch, erect penis (surrounded at its base by thick curls of orange-brown pubic hair), his hairy scrotum and his large, down-hanging testicles, and he had begun to pump at his object in a masterful way, one he had practiced since Fred and George had shown him how in the summer before second year.

He had wanted to show Ginny how to masturbate around that time, but he really had no idea how a girl's genitalia could be stimulated to the point of orgasm. Her vulva was much more complicated than his penis, he thought.

Ginny opened her legs slightly and positioned herself lying down on her back on the couch. Ron knelt between her legs and moved so that his knees were just a few inches from her vagina. He pumped away at his eager penis, the veins of his erection coursing with sexual tension brought forth from the conversation with his sister.

Ginny was horny too as her right hand dove below her light orange bush and circles her clitoris expertly. Her left hand squeezed her small right breast and twisted her hard, pink nipple.

"Who taught you how?" asked Ron.

"Three weeks ago," answered Ginny between breaths as she continued to rub herself, "Hermione took me out to the lake and showed me what my clit was and how to make myself come."

Ron pumped his penis even faster at the thought of his best female friend and his sister touching themselves in the open beside the family pond.

"That's pretty hot," said Ron.

"Yes," said Ginny, thinking of the wonderful day of discovery she and her best friend had shared by the lake, and of Hermione's larger breasts glistening with water in the sun, and her hard nipples, and her hairy vulva, and the sweet noises she made when she came... "it was."

From then on they were quiet, the silence only broken by moans and gasps by Ginny and grunts and whimpers of "Lav" from Ron, plus squishing noises of hands on penises and fingers on clitorises from them both.

After another few minutes of pumping and circling; clutching and fingering; squeezing and rubbing, and every other masturbatory movement they knew, the pair began to show signs of their impending release. Ginny began to tense up, attempting to close her legs (unsuccessfully) around her older brother's knees. She moaned aloud and shook her release violently, squeezing her right hand deep into her vulva in an attempt to compensate for her inability to close her legs.

Upon witnessing his sister's orgasm, Ron had one of his own. His testicles tightened in his scrotum, his erect penis twitched with pleasure, and he shot warm, sticky semen all over his younger sister's flushed, sweaty breasts. Ron lay back as did Ginny, and they both breathed heavily as they rode out their post-orgasmic glows.

The siblings sat on the couch for another minute or so. Ron's penis softened to its usual four-inch length and he used his wand to clean the semen out from underneath his foreskin, out of his pubic hair, and most importantly off of his little sister's chest. Ginny sucked her right hand clean of her own juices and lay motionless as her nipples softened gradually along with Ron's erection.

"Wow," she said at length.

Ginny removed her bathrobe and put on the pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that her mother had left ready for her on the coffee table. She decided that for today, a bra and panties weren't really worth the hassle of going back upstairs.

Ron pulled up his boxers and tucked his satisfied penis into them comfortably. He pulled up and buttoned his blue jeans and put back on his t-shirt.

"So," he said, "are you ready to de-gnome the garden for real?"

"Sure," laughed Ginny, "but yard work without panties always gets me a little hot and bothered, so I think Hermione and I will have to de-gnome our gardens when she gets back from Diagonal Alley this afternoon!"

Ron practically de-gnomed his garden right then, but there was work to be done, and he didn't have time to think about his little sister's experienced snatch just then.

**More chapters coming soon!**


	3. Defiling Flourish and Blott's

**A/N: Please enjoy this. Sorry it took so long to update... There's no excuse but laziness. thanks to my reviewers, favorites, and followers. Enjoy!.**

"I'm going to head over to Flourish and Blott's now," said Hermione to her mother and Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, dear" responded Mrs. Granger.

"We'll meet you in the leaky cauldron for lunch," said Mrs. Weasley, "Now we're going to Fred and George's joke shop."

Hermione waved goodbye and entered the bookstore, which was her favorite place in all of Diagon Alley. She passed by the history books and the unending tomes of magical lore, past the periodic rack covered in the Prophet, the Quibbler, and Witch Weekly, and even past the latest teen witch novel to a section she had wondered about since she was a first year: the Mature Witches and Wizards section.

The employee checked her wand and verified that she was of age. She entered the section and made for the back, where there was a secluded shelf of books about female sexuality.

One thick, red volume of cliterature caught her eye. "Fun For Two Witches" was embossed in hold on the cover. She sat on a nearby step stool and opened up the book.

By the table of contents, she was hooked. The book, which as its title suggests taught two witches to have a great deal of sexual fun, featured eight chapters on different forms of lesbian sex.

First was general anatomy, which Hermione thought she didn't need to look at. She had been shown muggle sex ed books at home, and was expecting nothing more special than the extremely vague drawings of the human vulva that her books featured. But this was a Wizard's Book.

There were photographs of all different types of vulvas, with and without hair. Every page was plastered by female genitalia, showing exactly where every sweet spot was. Hermione had only seen her own and Ginny's and these pictures of disembodied vaginas was really turning Hermione on. She turned the page.

The second was all about new techniques for masturbation. She thought that Ginny would enjoy this chapter, which showed all different witches touching themselves in all different ways. She had been asking recently for different ways to get herself off, and Hermione didn't really know any others. This book would certainly help.

It also talked about two things that the brunette was only barely familiar with: dildoes and vibrators. She had heard of-or, more accurately, heard-both objects in use at night in Dorm Five. There was something beautifully arousing about the unmistakeable squishing noise of Lavender's six inch dildo being pushed rhythmically in and out of the large-breasted girl's wet, pink vagina. The book even provided a spell to transfigure a real banana into a eight inch plastic dildo. As for vibrators, the book detailed a spell which caused any wand to begin vibrating intensely, with the simple incantation "Vibratus." Hermione, as it happened, had heard this spell used before. Each night, as Lavender primed herself for entrance with a few saliva-covered fingers, and as Hermione began to circle her clitoris with great fervor, she heard Romilda Vane mutter "Vibratus," followed by a delicious buzzing noise, which soon became muffled by the girl's eager vulva. In any case, Hermione was eager to learn more about these things.

Chapter three detailed, in part, some things that Hermione and Ginny had already done; it was all about Mutual Masturbation. Sure, the two witches had touched themselves in front of each-other, and they had even tweaked each-other's nipples in the process, but this book, "Fun for Two Witches," went even farther. Inside its hallowed pages were moving pictures of women with their hands crossing each-other to reach down between their companion's legs and stroke the sweet, supple flesh within. Hermione looked at it and her vagina dripped with arousal. She decided to turn caution to the wind and unbuttoned her blue jeans to deal with her stubborn genitalia. She sat down on the book stool and spread open her legs. She pulled her jeans down just the slightest bit, and pushed her hand underneath the hem of her white, cotton panties, past her thick, brown bush of pubic hair, to the wetness beneath.

Hermione quickly found that with so many clothes between her hand and her clitoris, she couldn't accomplish anything, let alone the orgasm she so desperately needed. So, she gave up on appearances and pulled her jeans to her ankles. She pulled her white panties to just below her knees, on her muscular shins, and spread her legs wide open. Still balancing the book and flipping through it's enticingly erotic pages, she rubbed vigorously at her wanton vulva with her well-trained right hand.

Soon, though, her openness had become a problem. Even in this remote corner of the book shop, someone had found her. Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a worn leather belt pooled around two strong, hairy male legs. Her hand froze and she dropped the book. She trailed up and found a pair of blue-and-grey checked boxers. And peeking out of those blue-and-grey checked boxers she saw a semi-hard penis. And on that semi-hard penis she found a masculine thumb rubbing the sensitive head through the smooth foreskin. And up from that hand she saw a face, and on that face she saw a lighting-blot scar. Harry Potter was masturbating in front of her (or she was in front of him, or whatever).

"Don't stop on my account," he said, continuing to rub the tip of enlarging penis.

"But Harry," started a mortified and aroused Hermione, "We're friends, and...it's...it's"

"Listen Hermione," said Harry, removing his thumb from his foreskin and grasping his shaft completely near the top of his erection, which was now in full form, "We'll decide what it is afterward, but now I think that it's best that we both start rubbing ourselves... and fast."

Hermione had to concur, and started circling her clitoris with increased passion and vigor. Meanwhile, she watched Harry's technique. The boy's six-inch penis sprouted up from the fly of his boxers, joined by a few long curls of black pubic hair; but his testicles were hidden from view.

Harry was definitely a head man; he did not pump up and down the length of his penis like Lavender explained most guys did, but simply jerked up and down on his foreskin, rubbing deliciously at the raging pink tip that lay underneath. His thumb bumped back and forth over his corona while his index finger pleasured the back of his head through it's sheath of smooth skin. His other fingers provided some extra pleasure to the rest of his vein-riddled, extremely hard, upward-pointing penis. Clear pre-ejaculate dribbled its way out of the slit which capped his sometimes-obscured head with each pump, moistening his manhood with sticky, slippery fluid.

Hermione supposed that, in the way Harry was a head man, she was a clitoris kind of gal. Sometimes she wondered why she even needed her vagina. She was pretty sure she liked girls (not boys) and could do without getting her period. The little bundle of joy called her clitoris was the only sex organ she really needed. Some of the techniques in the book she was looking at were pretty cool, and some involved her virgin hole, but for now the brunette was content with the happy little nub that she was vigorously rubbing in the back of Flourish and Blott's.

Under the circumstances (being caught and all), Hermione never thought her orgasm would recover, but the combination of white hot pleasure radiating out from her vulva and the grunts Harry exhaled with force as his body jerked uncontrollably around his penis brought her right back to the edge.

Harry was close too, pushed on more by his best friend's half-naked, masturbating form than by the immense pleasure he was experiencing himself. Sure, he loved Romilda, but he and Ron had fantasized about a naked Hermione since second year, and the hand motions that Hermione used to pleasure herself were so much more interesting and arousing than the one motion (holding her vibrating wand tightly to her clitoris) that Romilda used.

And then, each lost in thought about the other, the two came. For Hermione (though undoubtedly wonderful) it was not at all messy. She shook a little, her breathing caught on itself, her hand got a little wet, but the area around her was more or less unaffected.

For Harry, this was not the case. At home he had the power to aim, or to hold off, or to get out a sock, but that was not the case today. His muscles tightened, he grunted forcefully, and hot, frothy semen shot out of his penis with impeccable force. Just in time, Harry swirled away from Hermione in attempt to minimize the collateral damage from his orgasm.

Instead, he blew his load onto the carpeted floor of the mature section of Flourish and Blott's. Hermione, having regained her composure, laughed at the uncontrollable mess that Harry was making.

Indeed Harry couldn't control himself; this was the strongest orgasmed he had ever experienced. He continued to shoot stream after stream of white, sticky semen onto the floor, and watched intently as his penis continued to twitch with each wave of his ejaculation.

As the orgasm appeared to be drawing to a close, Harry shot a jet of semen further than the others. It came down with a splat on a red, leather shoe with a golden buckle. Harry stopped short, his hand mid-pump at the head of his penis, and his orgasm ended abruptly. Hermione, who had been watching the proceedings, dropped her hand from her wet, pink crotch and stared in disbelief as Luna Lovegood stood watching them with one hand desperately clutching one of her own large, round breasts. Her other hand grabbed at her hip. When she noticed that her watching was being watched, she snapped out of it and the hand on her breast moved up to her chin.

"Well," said Luna, flustered and aroused, "That was very entertaining. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to the bathroom and diddle myself a few times."

And with that, she was off. The peculiar blonde witch turned on her heels and skipped off to the water closet to masturbate. Midway down the row of shelves, she turned around and faced the two post-orgasmic teenagers still staring at the Ravenclaw in disbelief.

"Oh, and Harry," she said, "You have a very nice penis."

Harry burst into laughter and let go of his softening erection.

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Harry, it's not funny!" she whispered through a grimace. "Think of what she saw us doing!"

"Hermione," started Harry, "Loony Lovegood just said I have a nice dick. Of course it's bleeding funny."

It was. Of course it was. Hermione started laughing heartily.

Meanwhile she pulled up her panties and jeans, stood up with her book. She zipped up her zipper and clasped her button, and Harry, who had tucked away his now-flaccid penis and closed up his fly, took the tome out of the witch's arms.

"My my," he said, "'Fun for Two Witches.' You and Ginny will have some fun, now won't you!"

"You bloody pervert," said Hermione, snatching back the heavy volume. "What Ginny and I do with our own hands and our own tongues and our own...boobs, and our own pussies, and... Well, it's none of your business!"

"Oh, c'mon Hermione," said Harry, showing her the book he was carrying." "Look at this: I've got 'Better than her Vibrator: Pleasing your woman the way she deserves.'"

"I'm sure Romilda will enjoy that!" said Hermione, "But she truly loves her vibrator, so I'd be careful to wean her off of it gently."

"Don't worry," responded Harry, "I'll get her addicted to my cock and balls instead!"

"Good luck!" said Hermione, and she left the aisle, which, surprisingly, she hadn't been the first one to defile. She walked past the bathroom door and heard Luna moaning lightly. She grinned at the thought that her own masturbating form was on Luna's mind as she played with herself so clandestinely.

Hermione bought the book and left the store, thinking of all the wonderful experiences that would ensue when she showed Ginny the book later that night.

***A/N: Lesbian sex starts the chapter after next. I hope I'll get these up faster. Sorry again.**


End file.
